<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Sickness and Health, Especially in Sickness by Stronglyobsessed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557953">In Sickness and Health, Especially in Sickness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stronglyobsessed/pseuds/Stronglyobsessed'>Stronglyobsessed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sebwin Chronicles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Care giving, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Flu, Heavy on Comfort, M/M, Sebwin, Sickness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stronglyobsessed/pseuds/Stronglyobsessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is feeling under the weather, but chalks it up to sleeping in a poor position with his husband. Turns out he has the flu. Good thing his husband, Sebastian, is there to take care of him, no matter how stubborn Eggsy is.</p><p>---</p><p>Sebastian is fancast, as ever, as the gorgeous Richard Madden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sebwin Chronicles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Sickness and Health, Especially in Sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/gifts">zebraljb</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't written for this ship in, oh God, nearly 4 months! Woah! </p><p>The lovely Zebraljb has had a rough few days, and she needed something for comfort. I asked and Sebwin was the answer. I hope this helps and the boys can make you feel better. All the warm hugs and love! </p><p>And thank you again for requesting Sebwin, it was nice to get back into this particular sandbox of mine. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Babe!” Eggsy called, closing the door behind him. “I’m home!” He toed oxfords off, hung his coat, and wandered down the hall. He stopped in the archway to the kitchen. He watched as Sebastian moved about with a pot in his hand, and emptied the contents into a colander in the sink.</p><p>Ah! Pasta. His favorite.</p><p>They probably ate it too often. Eggsy wouldn’t complain, he loved the various sauces Sebastian cooked up. Alfredo, plain red, meat sauce, a red sauce packed with veggies and sometimes a nice white wine with clams. Eggsy felt the buttons of his trousers tighten with the thought. He’d put on a solid stone since they’d moved in together, and married. A whole bloody two years of marriage...in his fifties. Eggsy never imagined a life where he’d come home to greet his love, let alone someone as magnificent as Sebastian.</p><p>“In here!” Sebastian answered. Unaware of Eggsy’s stalker-like tendencies in the doorway.</p><p>The job as a gentleman spy had its advantages. Eggsy slipped into the room being as quiet as a mouse, and came up behind his husband to weave his arms around Sebastian's waist. He nuzzled against his neck, kissing the soft skin as he did, and peered over his shoulder to see Penne was tonight's pasta pick.</p><p>“Mmm.” He hummed, swaying hips to work his husband into some sort of sultry dance with no music to aid in his ministrations. Not like he had a whole lot of rhythm, but at least he got an adorable giggle out of his attempt anyway. “What sauce is on the menu tonight, Julia Child?” Mirth and adoration bled from each word.</p><p>Sebastian snorted. “Vodka cream sauce with grilled chicken tossed in.” Eggsy’s wandering hands were swatted away, putting a stop to his quest to snake a hand down Sebastian's jeans and pants to cop a feel. “Don’t try some cheap, cheesy feel, babe.” Sebastian winked as he spun in Eggsy’s arms to give him a chaste kiss, and darted away with the pot of cooked pasta.</p><p>“You’re no fun,” Eggsy claimed. He took two bowls down, that should go nice with the meal, and grabbed the red wine Sebastian had open to breathe, pouring them a generous glass each. “How was work?” He handed a glass to Seb.</p><p>“Uneventful, really. We made some good headway with the new office, but benched talk on construction in celebration it was Friday.” Sebastian was put on the development team, effectively taken off of sales, and the new building that EchoTech planned to open would have a nice, spacious office with a full front view of London, overlooking the Thames, for Sebastian.</p><p>Eggsy was bloody proud of him, he’d worked so damn hard and some nights Eggsy were the one alone and missing his love. And it all was about to pay off for his husband.</p><p>“Look at my big shot now!” Eggsy mouthed his jugular. “Gonna have your own office and a pretty view.” He kissed down his neck. “We’re going to Christen that you know, right? But gonna have to wait until it’s dark and the whole of London can’t see your pale arse.” Eggsy gave said cheek a pinch for emphasis. “Because this is mine,” he growled, nibbling an ear.</p><p>Sebastian responded in the best way, as always, leaning his head back and tipped to the side. He’d stopped stirring the pasta and sauce altogether, but worked enough nerve to buck his arse back to put some space between them.</p><p>“Eggsy Unwin!” Sebastian chided all breathy and thick. “I’m trying to make dinner and you want to fuck me over the stove?!” It was an accusatory statement over anything.</p><p>Eggsy stepped back, eyes glanced over the back of his husband like a stranger checking out his fuck for the night, and loved everything he saw.</p><p>“My plan is to fuck you wherever I deem necessary.” He licked his lips for show when Seb threw him a glare over his shoulder.</p><p>“You’re incorrigible, old man,” Sebastian added affectionately. “Sit at the table before I feed your dinner to the dog.”</p><p>Delilah perked up from her spot under the table, head cocked to the side like she'd been offered a treat. Which Eggsy fetched one of the homemade, completely organic ones Sebastian made, and offered it to her with a loving pat on the head.</p><p>Dinner was fabulous, as usual, the taste of vodka a nice contrast to the creamy, tomato sauce and chicken seasoned to perfection. Eggsy swore his husband should attend culinary school, fuck the business, and become a chef. At least Eggsy would eat like a King the rest of his life, but he’d likely have to give up an agent's position because he’d be too out of shape for the job; he was headed that way now.</p><p>“You clean and I’ll take Delilah for a walk. Then I can get the sitting room cozy for us.” Sebastian didn’t wait for an answer. He hopped up, giving Eggsy a big kiss on the lips, and called for the dog.</p><p>“Guess I’m the maid tonight,” he muttered to himself. It didn’t take long and just as he dried the last pan, Sebastian wandered down the hall and up the stairs. Eggsy frowned to himself, curious as to where he went, but he was back and in the living room just as quickly as he’d gone.</p><p>“There’s chocolate mousse and berries in the fridge!” Sebastian informed Eggsy.</p><p>Eggsy took the hint, grabbing the dessert, and headed to the sitting room. Sebastian had the lights low, candles lit, and the telly on this cheesy channel that played a fireplace burning 24/7.</p><p>“What is this?” Eggsy smiled, a little confused, because it weren’t an anniversary and no one's birthday. “I didn’t become forgetful overnight. Am I missing something?” He asked, anyway.</p><p>Sebastian took the dessert cups from his hands, placing them on the coffee table, and eased Eggsy onto the couch before he straddled his lap. “Do I need an excuse to wine and dine my perfect-” he kissed his lips, “-handsome, husband?” Eggsy was at a loss for words.</p><p>Mostly because Sebastian continued his sultry dance on his lips, making it very hard to speak, let alone get any air. He gave up though, the minute Sebastian’s hand slipped up his chest and worked his tie loose, buttons undone, and rotated his hips to make his arousal known. Fuck. It could be the Queen’s birthday and Eggsy wouldn’t give a shit right now.</p><p>He laid back, allowing Sebastian to take the driver's seat, and enjoyed the ride...literally.</p><p>They ended up passed out on the sofa, a mess of tangled limbs, covered with a throw his mum made. Eggsy woke with more than the need to piss, he was sore and achy, with a dull headache that drummed a painful beat behind his eyes.</p><p>“Shit,” Eggsy groaned. His body felt heavy. Which he attributed to his husband on his chest, but it were his limbs too. It was like they were made of led, or filled with rather. “Babe,” he croaked, poking Sebastian’s shoulder. “Get off me...my back.” The position was NOT ideal and did him no favors.</p><p>Sebastian blinked, blue eyes heavy and haze filled with sleep. “M’sorry,” he mumbled, scurrying off of Eggsy.</p><p>“Ugh, Jesus.” He held a hand out, waving for Seb to take it, and winced as his back popped while Sebastian helped him sit up. “I can’t do that anymore.”</p><p>“I’ll get the rub.” Sebastian stood, the throw pooled at his feet, and stretched his arms high. Which provided Eggsy a WONDERFUL view of his naked body. “Be right back.” Eggsy watched his arse jiggle as he walked away.</p><p>Damnit, fuck, Christ. If he didn’t feel like a truck ran his body over, he’d be on top of that pert arse.</p><p>“Turn over,” Sebastian instructed on his return.</p><p>Eggsy moaned painfully as he rolled onto his stomach. “Did you bend me like a fucking pretzel last night?” It fucking felt like it.</p><p>“Nope.” Sebastian sat astride his thighs. Eggsy jumped when the cool balm met his skin, a hiss escaped clenched teeth. “Easy, babe,” Seb coaxed soothingly.</p><p>Sebastian’s hands were like magic, working over all Eggsy’s sore spots, and carefully massaged the rub into his lower back. It didn’t take long for him to turn to Jell-O, feeling like he’d melt right into the cushions, and moan into a throw pillow.</p><p>“Fuck, babe,” Eggsy sighed. “Feels good.” Plus side of a young husband, he could go for hours, down side? Eggsy was too damn old to be fucking like that all night. That and the biggest problem was where they fell asleep. A nap longer than an hour on the couch and Eggsy walked like an eighty year old man for a few days. He could thank the years of abuse on his body, honestly.</p><p>“Next time I’m dragging you up to bed no matter what,” Sebastian informed him. “You always want to be lazy and sleep wherever we had sex.” Especially when it was late at night and Eggsy’s bedtime was closer to nine thirty, rather than one in the morning when he’d finally stopped sucking Seb’s cock.</p><p>Eggsy flipped him the two finger salute.</p><p>“I’m gonna make breakfast, you relax.” Sebastian dropped a tender kiss between his shoulder blades and wandered off. Eggsy didn't complain, or say anything for that matter, about his husband cooking naked. </p><p>He eventually dragged his old arse off the sofa to at least take a shower and throw some old, well worn trackies on. He wanted comfort and had the weekend off, weren’t on call, so he could lounge about and fuck off with the day.</p><p>“I gotta head to the new office for a few hours, guess they need an opinion.” Sebastian bounced into the sitting room in jeans, a button down and jacket. “I’ll bring home dinner, anything you want?”</p><p>“You mean you aren’t going to make me eat cardboard?” His husband was VERY health conscious; Eggsy hated it. Sebastian rolled his eyes, giving him the standard ‘really Eggsy’ glare. “Can we get Thai? I want coconut curry.” He’d had a hankering for it.</p><p>“Sure.” Sebastian pressed his lips warmly to Eggsy’s. “Love you.”</p><p>“Love you too.” Eggsy smiled up at him. He sagged into the sofa when the door opened and closed. Eggsy wasn’t sure if it were from the sex last night, or sleeping here, but he felt like garbage.</p><p>All of his limbs ached, like he overdid it sparring with Rox, and skin felt sensitive and hot, but he was cold. Eggsy hugged the throw around his shoulders and tried to focus on the telly, but his vision blurred in and out. He reached for his glasses, but they were on, and decided fuck entertainment and went up for a nap.</p><p>Maybe he just needed some extra rest.</p><p>Except when he woke Sebastian was beside him, with his back propped against the headboard, sleeping in a seated position and a bottle of what looked like paracetamol in his hand.</p><p>“Babe?” Eggsy’s voice was hoarse. His throat hurt, mouth was dry and tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth like he’d eaten paste. “Fuck,” he wheezed. Eggsy tried to sit up, which woken Sebastian, and a warm, firm hand to his chest eased him back. “What’s going on?”</p><p>Sebastian’s usually bright and cheerful face was etched with worry, lines gathered between brows in a concerned frown, a look not well suited for his husband. He was too beautiful to look so crestfallen.</p><p>“Seb…?” Eggsy left the question in the air, not even sure himself what he wanted to ask.</p><p>The back of his hand met Eggsy’s forehead. He flinched back. It hurt, was too cold, and sent a full body shiver down his spine.</p><p>“The...fuck?” Eggsy breathed. “Did you dip your hands in ice?”</p><p>“No.” Sebastian finally spoke. “You need more of this.” Eggsy watched him shake a few tablets out. “Can you sit up?” He tried, but hell his whole body felt like Sebastian was right on top of him. “Here.” Sebastian lifted his head up, placing the tablets onto his tongue, and gave him some water.</p><p>It soothed the burn in his throat, quenched his thirst, and moistened his tongue.</p><p>“Thanks,” Eggsy whispered. His head hit the pillow, heavy, like a bowling ball. “I don’t feel good,” he whined. Eggsy didn’t whine, not since he was a kid who caught the flu, and Dean back handed him when he cried for his mum.</p><p>“You’re sick.” The statement sounded like this should be obvious. He had felt fine! Just a bit worn down from sleeping on the sofa and went up for a kip. Eggsy didn’t get sick. “Yes you do, and you have the flu.”</p><p>Eggsy frowned, had he spoken? “No, I don’t get sick. I’m fine.” Stubborn as a mule, Eggsy tried to sit up. A piss poor attempt at that, he was weaker than a newborn baby. “You don’t get sick...don’t whine.” Even as his voice took on a whiny tone.</p><p>Sebastian sighed. “Eggsy,” he murmured patiently. “Babe, you’re really sick. Got a fever and everything. I called Kingsman for you.”</p><p>That had Eggsy up. “You did what?” He snapped. “Where the fuck you get off calling MY job?”</p><p>Sebastian’s eyes blazed, anger and irritation flared. “Since you were fucking out the entire weekend and so delirious I almost called 999.” He gave Eggsy’s shoulder a shove, not as forceful as he expected, until he laid back down. “Now lay down. Shut up about your job. And let me take care of you!”</p><p>Eggsy scowled at his husband. “I’m. Not. Sick,” he seethed stubbornly. Denial was a better word for it, because Eggsy felt as though he was about to die. His body shook, he was cold, teeth chattered because he was no longer covered - the blankets fell off him from his outburst - and wished someone would cuddle him.</p><p>“You are bloody ridiculous, Gary!” For some reason, that didn’t sound like the first time Seb had said that, at least since he was sick. “Please stay in bed,” Sebastian said softly. He returned the blankets around Eggsy, tucking them in with extra care, and lay a tender kiss to his forehead. “Sleep babe, okay?”</p><p>He would have gotten mad about the use of his given name, but Sebastian looked scared. Eggsy reached to grab Seb’s hand, pulling him in for a proper kiss, and gave him a tired smile; he really didn’t feel well.</p><p>“Love you,” he promised.</p><p>Sebastian smiled softly. “I love you, too.”</p><p>Eggsy wasn’t sure how much time passed, or little, as he woke periodically for fever reducing medications, cool compresses that Sebastian pressed to his neck, forehead and chest. He was soaked, and it only took him the fourth time of waking to realize it was from sweat, and by the time his head cleared, the fog finally ebbed away, Eggsy noticed Seb in a chair asleep beside the bed.</p><p>“Babe?” Eggsy mumbled.</p><p>Sebastian shot up like he’d been electrocuted, eyes darted around the room, hyper aware and bugged out like someone broke into the house.</p><p>“What? What?” He focused on Eggsy. “You need something? Soup? Water? Another cool bath?”</p><p>“Shh.” Eggsy took his hand. “Baby, calm down.” Sebastian breathed heavily, reluctantly returned to his seat, and didn’t let go of Eggsy’s hand.</p><p>Eggsy finally took in their room. There were empty cups, half full of a pale, clear liquid, likely ginger fizzy and strewn bowls with soup, and glasses that had sips of water left in the bottom. It looked like a hospital ward. Bottles of paracetamol, cool packs and a trays stacked with what he assumed to be food Sebastian had eaten.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>Sebastian withdrew his hand from Eggsy’s to rub his face with both. “You were sick for a week.” He sounded tired, looked bloody exhausted, and run down. Eggsy frowned at him. “You had the flu, a real bad fever for five days and it finally broke last night. You’ve been fever free for like-” he gazed at his watch, “-eight hours.”</p><p>He watched Sebastian take the ear thermometer and shove it in his ear. “36.5, normal.” Eggsy heard the relief in his voice.</p><p>“Jesus. You did this all yourself?” Eggsy’s brain finally got up to speed. “Bath? You’ve been bringing me to and from the bathroom?”</p><p>Sebastian snorted. “Yeah. Did you think I’d let you piss our bed?” Eggsy rolled his eyes. “Of course I did, babe. You were pretty scary for a bit.”</p><p>The fact that he lost close to a week was fucking scary. “Shouldn’t I have gone to hospital if I was that bad?”</p><p>“I might have called your dads, who put in a word with someone by the name of Hanover?” Eggsy groaned. Fuck, that man even at eighty still managed to make Eggsy’s life hell in medical. “Old family doctor I guess. He came by and gave you something. Said it would help you sleep it off and to call if your fever got over 39.5 and it never did. You spiked up to 38.3, but meds brought it down. I knew you were due for more each time you started to whine and get angry with yourself.”</p><p>Eggsy’s back went ramrod straight. That hadn’t been a dream? Buggering fuck.</p><p>“I didn’t say anything, did I?” Eggsy knew better. If he thought his anger were a dream, of course he would have spewed more nonsense.</p><p>Seb nodded. “I tried to comfort you, you know? But it seemed to get up your back and you INSISTED someone by the name of Dean would make sure you never whined again.” The look on his face said it all. Sebastian didn’t know Eggsy’s childhood.</p><p>Their relationship, marriage, was perfect. It was everything Eggsy could have ever dreamed and hoped for. He never wanted to taint their love with his daddy issues and stepdad that never gave him anything more than a black eye.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He wasn't exactly sure what he apologized for, just that it seemed like he had some groveling to do, especially since his husband had spent a week caring for him.</p><p>“No,” Seb said forcefully. He stood to sit beside Eggsy, working his fingers through Eggsy’s hair. “You don’t apologize for that.” Sebastian worried Eggsy’s fear away with soft lips to his. “I don’t want you to feel you can’t be vulnerable around me. You’re my husband. I signed up for the best and the worst, sickness, in health and all that.” His lips curved into a warm, crooked smile.</p><p>“It’s not you, babe. It’s just…” Eggsy trailed off, not sure he was ready to divulge his past. Not when Sebastian had worked so hard, basically waited on Eggsy hand and foot.</p><p>Sebastian leaned in again, his lips soft as silk against his chapped pair. “You don’t have to explain.”</p><p>“I want to,” Eggsy admitted. “Just not yet.” He pressed into the palm against his cheek, placing his own hand over it, and closed his eyes. “Just not yet,” he repeated quietly.</p><p>“When you’re ready. I’m not going anywhere.” The promise was as good as any. Eggsy loved this man beyond all measure and he often wondered what he’d done in life to deserve someone so caring, giving and just magnificent. Sebastian touched the skin between Eggsy’s brows. “You’re thinking too much.”</p><p>Eggsy chuckled. “Yeah, probably.” He hummed into the affection Sebastian granted him, loving the feel of his lips to his, how perfectly they fit together.</p><p>“How about a proper bath? Wash some of this sweat off of you?” Sebastian made a point to slip his fingers through Eggsy’s greasy hair; he needed a good scrub.</p><p>“Gonna join me?”</p><p>“How about the next one?”</p><p>Eggsy initiated contact this time. It was a chaste and delicate kiss. “Sure.”</p><p>“Come on then.” Sebastian offered a hand. Eggsy gazed doubtfully at it but when he tried to stand alone, and almost lost his balance, he quickly took the offered help; his legs were flaccid.</p><p>Apparently nearly seven days in bed fucked with your equilibrium and strength.</p><p>Sebastian didn’t join him, but washed him up nice, changed their bed linens and cleaned the room while he soaked, and did accompany Eggsy in bed for a nice cuddle.</p><p>“Thank you,” Eggsy murmured, sleep not far from him again. Despite sleeping his life away, he was exhausted, but felt more human than he had in a week. “For taking care of me,” he clarified when Sebastian passed him a quizzical stare.</p><p>“I told you. In sickness and in health, all those things.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, right.” Eggsy chuckled.</p><p>Sebastian pinched his side. “Silly old man.”</p><p>“Good thing you love me.”</p><p>“Yeah, good thing.” Sebastian agreed with a wide grin and loving kiss. “Now rest. You can thank me for all this, proper, when you are feeling 100%.” He tossed him a saucy wink.</p><p>“Ugh. You’re a tart, yeah?”</p><p>“Good thing you love me.” Sebastian threw his own words back at him.</p><p>“Fuck yeah I do.” Eggsy managed around a yawn before he slipped into unconsciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>